


Ad infinitum

by neon-novabomb (PheromoneCoffee)



Series: Pandemonium [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Warlock Guardian (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheromoneCoffee/pseuds/neon-novabomb
Summary: Tales of the Reefborn Awoken revived as a Warlock who came to be known as...— well, his Ghostknew what he was unleashing upon the galaxy from practically the first breath of his Risen's second life. To date, though, the later-named Helter-Skelter has not apologized for his part in inflictingPandemoniumon the solar system.--This may only loosely follow any sort of narrative (and narration might vary in terms of reliability) as it's meant to be a faux-lore book. Expect stylistic changes chapter-to-chapter.
Series: Pandemonium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104143
Kudos: 4





	Ad infinitum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Guardians name their Ghosts. This Ghost unintentionally names his Guardian. _A rose by any other name..._

_[Recording of a conversation between the Ghost of an unnamed Risen, and the Risen of that Ghost;]_

G: I don't know what to do with you, sometimes.

R: That sounds like a personal problem. You're the one who woke me up, after all.

G: Sure, I brought you back, but you can't hold me accountable for what you choose to do with your new life, especially when... _[silence of approx. 2 seconds, then unintelligible (likely deflection)]_

R: What? Go on, you should say it.

G: _[rising in volume]_ An _entire_ Fallen encampment? For one measly, pre-Golden Age relic? It's not even functional!

R: It was an _Eliksni_ camp, don't be racist. And hey, your tantrum was what woke up their lookout!

G: Was it really? I seem to recall that your so-called _sneaking_ involved a lot of unnecessary acrobatics.

R: _[sigh]_ I was so close to spiking that landing.

G: It was at best a three out of ten, being generous.

R: Who says you're your own worst critic? You're just impossible to please.

G: Don't bother. You can't do anything without the situation devolving into pure pandemonium.

R: Huh... _[silence of approx. 5 seconds followed by the sound of fingers snapping]_ That's it.

G: What? _What_ is it?

R: My name. Call me Pandemonium!

G: That's not... _[thoughtful whirr]_ Well, it does fit you. What if I need your attention in fewer than five syllables? _[mirthfully]_ Should I call you _Panda?_

R: By the Traveler, _no._ How about Mona?

G: But _Panda--_

R: I will make you wear the most hideous shell with the ugliest shader I can find it in if you try to make that stick, Ghost.

G: _Erm._

R: Oh, and _instead_ of Ghost, what if you were Helter-Skelter? Or just Hel?

G: Don't you think that's a bit _flighty_ _,_ for me?

R: Sure, you act all uptight--

G: _Well, I never._

R: _\--but_ when you get antsy or you're worried you just can't sit still. You'll be zooming around all over the place.

G: That is... I don't hate it, as a matter of fact. At least you've stuck to a theme?

R: I thought it would be a nice touch. After all, we'll always be together, right? Helter-Skelter and Pandemonium!

G: _[softly]_ Right.

R: Excellent! Now come on, we've got to see an Exo about a broken... _eye pod? Eh._ You can keep complaining on the way.

G: I fully intend to.

_[recording ends.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to think i'm good at dialogue but! this format probably won't make a return anytime soon


End file.
